Angel
by Kiss.Me.Under.The.Misteltoe
Summary: When Will breaks Layla's heart, who's there to pick her up and put the pieces back together? And did he put them together strong enough for Layla to withstand even more heartbreak? Rated M just in case, sorry about the format I don't how to fix it


**Disclaimer: I own neither Angels nor Sky High, so please don't sue me.  I'm just trying to write a lovely songfic for other people's enjoyment as well as my own. Thanks.**

**  
**

**Chapter One**

Sparkling Angel

**Sparkling angel, I believed**

**You were my savior in my time of need**

**Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear**

**All the whispers, the warnings so clear**

****************

******************"Layla are you serious? You cannot be dating Will Stronghold! He's the biggest player I've ever met. You should hear some of the horror stories about him from some of the girls at my school! You wouldn't believe it!"**

******************"Exactly Jess! I wouldn't believe it. Will's not like that, I've known him since first grade…he's not like that. Those girls are just saying all that stuff to get attention, like dating Will Stronghold would make them more popular…well, it probably would…but that's not the point!"  
**

******************"I don't know Layla…I just don't want to see you get hurt ok? You're my best friend…even if we do live 100 miles away from each other."**

******************"Thanks for trying to look out for me Jess, but I can handle myself…and I know Will, he'd never do anything to hurt me."**

******************"You did what?" Layla squeaked, apparently the only sound her body would let her produce after hearing such a shocking confession from her boyfriend.**

******************"I cheated on you…sorry Layla, but you're just…not enough for me anymore. It's nothing personal, I just need more and obviously you aren't going to put out anytime soon little Miss Saving-Myself-For-Marriage". It's not you, it's me."**

******************"I can't believe you're doing this to me…after two years…why Will?" Layla lost all composure she had been hanging onto after that. "Why? Why Will?...Why?" The tears were flowing from her eyes now, leaving delicate trails down her cheeks. "Why?"**

******************"I don't love you anymore." Layla Thompson's world came crashing down around her with the utterance of five little words. Before he had said them, she believed she could make everything ok, she could fix things. Hell, she'd saved the world before, she could make her boyfriend come to his senses…but he didn't love her anymore. There wasn't much she could do about that.**

******************"Look Layla, I have to go now…" Watching Will Stronghold walk out of her life was the hardest thing Layla had ever had to go through. Watching him as he and his brisk gait sprung towards her bedroom door, as his perfectly shaped biceps flexed while he opened it…and his look of pity as he turned around at the sound of a vase being thrown at his back.**

******************"Layla hunny, it's been a week…you need to get out of bed. This is getting ridiculous." Mrs. Thompson was getting frustrated with her heartbroken daughter. Sure it was going to be hard for awhile they did date for two years, but what good would it do to just lay around and cry for the rest of her life? She had had enough, and she was calling for reinforcements. Picking up Layla's planner she looked in the back for an indication of who her daughters' closest friend was, a picture fell out.**

******************It was old, Layla looked barely older than fourteen, she was in the green dress she had worn to her first dance and she was smiling. She was smiling a smile Malinda Thompson hadn't seen her daughter smile the whole time she was dating Will, she was smiling a smile of pure, uninterrupted joy. She was smiling at a boy in a tux, with shoulder length dark brown hair…a boy Malinda had never seen before, or been introduced to. Turning it over she read Layla's delicate calligraphy on the back,**

**********************Warren Peace and Layla Thompson**

**********************Freshman year, 2005**

******************Putting the photo back in the pages of the planner, Malinda once again focused on finding a phone number. This time however, she knew who's she was looking for.**

******************"Hello Warren? This is Malinda Thompson, Layla's mother. Listen, it's been a week since that boy…yes, Will…well you see he…oh! How did you know?...I see, well anyway back to the reason I was calling Warren. It's been a week and Layla hasn't left her bed, she hasn't been eating…she just cries all the time and it's breaking my heart….Why am I calling you?...Well, I found a picture of you and Layla at your first dance, and well…Layla looked so happy, and I haven't seen her that happy in years. I was hoping you'd come and at least try to make her feel a little better…Alright, thank you so much Warren, I'll see you in a bit…Mhm…Tata now. Goodbye." Smiling to herself, Malinda Thompson hung up the phone.**

******************"Layla?" Warren Peace had felt a little awkward standing in the middle of Layla's room so he had moved to sit beside her on the bed, and now he was trying to get her to at least acknowledge his presence. "Layla, it's me…Warren. Your mom called me earlier…Layla she's really, really worried about you…Layla please! Just…look at me. Please." He begged, tugging on her shoulder trying to turn her over so she was facing him instead of the wall.**

******************"Warren…it hurts…" Layla mumbled, tears welling in her eyes as she tried, and failed, to look him in the eye.**

******************"What does Layla?"**

******************"My heart…Warren it hurts so bad…make it stop…just…make it stop…" Warren couldn't take it any longer, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her tight he started rocking her and smoothing her hair.**

******************"It's okay Layla…I'm here…I'll make it stop…I promise…" Layla just nodded as her tears created a wet patch on Warren's shirt and in that moment, Warren Peace, the man who had sworn to never fall in love, fell harder and faster than he ever thought was possible.**

******************So guys…what do you think? Feedback would be GREATLY appreciated…I'll try to update this as often as I can, because I really like this idea, even if no one else does. I'm just going to run with it. And if you haven't heard the song, I really recommend you find it somewhere (and yes, they do have a MySpace) and take a listen…it's amazing…Right! R&R guys! Love you!**


End file.
